falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Concord
(museum) (museum) (underground) }} Concord is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Concord was a historic town, founded in 1635Road signs seen while entering the town., famous along with nearby Lexington as the site of several battles that lead to the American Revolutionary War. The town's centerpiece, the Museum of Freedom, described these events and welcomed tourists, as the rest of the city shows remnants of patriotic bunting, flags, and signs. Sanctuary Hills, a suburb of Concord, was the home of the Sole Survivor before the Great War. In 2287, the city is a raider stronghold, and upon the Sole Survivor's emergence from nearby Vault 111 it is where Preston Garvey and his group become trapped after the Quincy Massacre.Dialogue with Preston Garvey in Fallout 4. Layout The houses and stored of Concord are mostly ruined and boarded up, but there are a few areas of note: the Museum of Freedom and church in the southeast part of town; the workhouse near the main road on the north side of town; Concord Speakeasy relatively in the center of town, down the street from the Museum of Freedom; and Concord civic access underground. Buildings Notable loot Related quests * Out of Time: Codsworth recommends the Sole Survivor travels to Concord in search of help to find their son. * When Freedom Calls: Help Preston and his group get rid of the raiders hunting them. Notes * After some time has passed since "When Freedom Calls", raiders will begin respawning around Concord. The deathclaw which attacks the Sole Survivor during this quest however, will not respawn after. * Concord is often one of the earliest locations that the player character will come across, which means that the raiders found in Concord are fixed at a low level. Appearances Concord appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The city is based on the real-world location of Concord, Massachusetts, a Boston suburb located 19 miles to its west. The town is well known for its role in the American Revolution, specifically in the Battles of Lexington and Concord in 1775. The bridge that one crosses to go from Sanctuary Hills to Concord resembles the Old North Bridge where one of the main confrontations in the Battle of Concord took place. Gallery Concord up to church.jpg|Road to the museum concord.png|A foggy Concord morning featuring the iconic New England "Entering town" sign Fo4 Museum of Freedom.png|Museum of Freedom FO4 Concord Factory.png|Workhouse Fo4 Concord Speakeasy.jpg|Concord Speakeasy FO4 Concord (1).jpg|Concord Church FO4 Concord (2).jpg|Vertibird on the roof of the Museum of Freedom FO4 Concord (3).jpg|Street view FO4 Concord (4).jpg|T-45 power armor on the roof of the Museum of Freedom Fo4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Concord map.jpg|Concord map FO4 Art Concord.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Concord panorama.png Art of Fo4 Concord Church.png Art of Fo4 Concord buildings.png MPW_Concord.jpg|Municipal Plutonium Well building Josh-jay-joshjayf4-0008-plutonium-well.jpg|Municipal Plutonium Well concept art by Josh Jay Josh-jay-joshjayf4-0009-plutonium-well-2.jpg References Category:Concord de:Concord es:Concord fr:Concord pl:Concord pt:Concord ru:Конкорд (Fallout 4) uk:Конкорд (Fallout 4) zh:康科德